


Phone Call

by SweetSharkSatisfaction



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSharkSatisfaction/pseuds/SweetSharkSatisfaction
Summary: On the way to Atlas, Qrow recieves a phone call...





	Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get back to writing so I started with my first RWBY ship. Enjoy!

Qrow was tired.  
He’d been like this for years.  
The Mistrali government had been generous for him and the kids. First class ship to Atlas. No questions asked after what had gone down at Beacon. Not that they knew the truth, all they thought happened was that the White Fang tried to destroy Haven Academy.  
Qrow was beginning to realize how hard it would be to tell the rest of the world, sure, he could tell his nieces and their friends but a complete stranger would lose their mind.  
Then something strange happened…  
His phone rang.  
They were halfway to Atlas and with the CCT down, calls should be impossible.  
He answered it with a dry, “Hello?” He was beginning to realize how much he wanted to drink himself into oblivion after Haven…  
And then something even stranger happened…  
“Do you still remember me?”  
Qrow about choked when he heard her voice.  
Amber.  
Memories began to swirl in his head, memories that he never should have made. He knew Amber was the Fall Maiden when he met her and he knew what Ozpin would’ve said at the time.  
How could she be calling him? She was dead…   
But he didn’t bother asking that, if this was really Amber on the other side, he wanted to make the most of it, so he fought back the tears and said softly, “Of course I remember you…”  
He could hear her breathing on the scroll and he could almost imagine that breath on his neck.  
“Do you remember how we met?” She whispered.  
Qrow closed his eyes, he couldn’t do this… But his mouth didn’t get that memo, “How could I ever forget? You were terrified about being a Maiden…” It said.  
A laugh. Oh how he missed that laugh… She reserved it for his especially bad puns or when his Semblance caused something to break or fall.  
“You were…” He continued, “You kept telling me that I was crazy, that magic didn’t exist. Kept saying that even as you summoned a tornado down upon us.” He almost chuckled at the memory. Almost.  
He could imagine her smiling on the other side of the scroll, the sloppy half smile he knew her for, “I remember it like it was yesterday…” She said, “Do you ever regret what we had?”  
His answer was immediate, “No.”  
“Even though we had ten years between us?”  
“I always felt guilty about that. But never about our relationship. It was something special…” He hadn’t had something quite like that ever again. Amber was such a strong person, but so soft in the same ways. One day she could be all smiles and laughter and in a moment she’d become hardened and quiet.  
“What about when Ozpin told you to stop?”  
…Qrow remembered it, he’d just returned from Patch to visit his nieces. Ozpin said it was important but he never expected he’d tell Qrow to stop his relationship with Amber.   
“I told him I’d do anything else. Just not that.” He looked over where Oscar sat, Ozpin’s new host, and wondered, did Ozpin know this was happening?  
“That’s right. I half expected you to tell him to piss off and leave the group.”  
Qrow actually chuckled at that, it felt good to laugh and it felt good to pretend Amber was only a phone call away, “You know you don’t leave the group. You’re in it for life. But you remember what his deal was?”  
“Mhm… You and I couldn’t see each other as much. I remember your last visit, please tell me you remember.”  
“Oh how could I forget, I went to the inn and bought what I thought qualified as a romantic dinner. It was basically just some salad and some soup… I showed up on your doorstep with it, dressed in a stupid blue suit because they didn’t have any black that fit me. And then you opened the door…”  
“And I was just getting ready to leave, I opened the door before you could knock. I didn’t see you at first and yelped when I lifted my eyes.”  
“And I dropped the food when you yelped…” He felt himself smiling and that urge for his whiskey was getting a little less.  
“So… Why did you change so much Qrow?”  
His smile faded away, he hadn’t always been such a cynical drunk… But then, Amber had been alive.  
He sighed, “You know why Am…”  
“Guess I should expect you’d put the blame on me…”  
“Am… No, not you… Your-“  
“Death? It’s okay Qrow, you can say it.”  
“…Death…”  
“See, that wasn’t so hard. You know I couldn’t help dying, Qrow. You shouldn’t use it as your excuse.”  
“But I could’ve helped-“  
“No.”  
“Amber-“  
“No, you couldn’t have saved me Qrow. Stop blaming yourself. Stop killing yourself… Please.”  
And the call hung up.  
“Uncle Qrow..?”   
Ruby was there, innocent as ever… No, she wasn’t innocent. She just tried pretending. That innocence was lost back at Haven. Could Qrow be like her? Pretend to be fine so much it became natural?  
“Yeah kiddo?”  
“Who were you talking to?”  
“…An old friend, Ruby.”  
“But how..?”  
“I’m not quite sure.”  
“Maybe it’s what Weiss was telling me about.”  
“Hmm?”  
“She said that Atlesians had a myth about this part of the ocean. They say you can talk to the dead or missing-“  
Qrow stopped listening, he felt guilty but this myth could wait. He had to check something.  
“-It’s supposed to warn people or help them get closure.”  
No calls had come in since he’d left Mistral. He hadn’t really been talking to Amber. It sounded stupid but part of him really hoped he had been.  
“Eh, sorry kiddo… I spaced, what were you saying?”  
“Oh, it’s okay. Nothing just a legend Weiss was telling me about.” And Ruby made her way back to her team.  
Wait, had she said something about talking to the dead?  
Qrow reached for his flask but hesitated and decided against it. Instead he stood up and walked over to RWBY, he had some questions about this myth…


End file.
